


Battlefield

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [21]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Rebellion Story Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight with the multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while but it's time for another flash fill! For number 126 – rewrites! Once I finish the flash bingo we will get longer pieces for the non-flash. Excitement! Squee! Enjoy guys!

Homura tries so hard.

Madoka feels it.

However, she fell for that weakness before. She gave into it to make her Homura happy and content.

She couldn't do that anymore.

The wraiths lunged for etheral fingers and she sidestepped with ease, Sayaka's blades and conductor baton skewering more and more with each swipe. The incubators swarm, masses of crimson eyes and white bodies, all zombified, all dead walking.

Madoka thinks and a shield blossoms, petals skewering because the universe denies the incubators. The heat death will not come because people will still wish and have hope and that is all that she needs.

Homura counters with a single ribbon. From the ribbon bursts demons of all kinds with lashing fangs and witches at her heels but it's futile, all futile because humanity survives and survival depends on hope. Even despair rides on hope.

Homura knows this. She knows but she wants Madoka to lose so badly. She wants her Madoka safe and happy but she doesn't understand how wrong her ideals of safe and happy actually are.

What she does know is that her attacks take no effort to repel and Madoka has never expended effort against Homura since the wish that warped the universe. She doesn't want to hurt her best friend more than she already has.

But she has no choice. Neither of them do.


End file.
